


Looking Through The Glass

by dailydreamerxd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying Alec Lightwood, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailydreamerxd/pseuds/dailydreamerxd
Summary: Alec has a nightmare and Magnus comforts him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Looking Through The Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I live for angst. So this is my attempt at writing it lol. Hope you enjoy :)

_The floor felt as cold as ice against Alec’s bare back. As Alec gained consciousness he began to look at his surroundings, to find out where he was. He sat up and groaned, feeling pain pulling on his ankles and wrists. When he looked he saw shackles, tied to a chain that was connected to a wall._

_Four walls. No windows. No door. That’s all he could make out in the pitch dark room. Was it a cage? A cell?_

_He couldn’t tell, all he knew was that there was no way out._

_He didn’t understand how he got here or who would capture him like this._

_This feeling of being enclosed all alone without anyone with him began to make Alec feel unsettled. He wanted to be with Magnus, with his family. Not abandoned in an unknown place alone._

_A white light suddenly streamed in through a large glass window that wasn’t there before. It seems as if it had been hidden by the stone wall. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the brightness, but as soon as they did he could see what was on the other side of the glass, clear as day._

_Magnus._

_His beautiful, perfect, amazing boyfriend. Lying lifelessly on the hard stone floor on the other side of the wall._

_Was he dead? No he couldn't be. Alec wouldn't even allow himself to think something as horrible as that thought._

_But that was when he noticed it. Blood. Blood soaked clothes, blood seeping out from under him, and blood coming out of his mouth. Blood was everywhere and Alec couldn’t do anything to help him._

_“Magnus,” Alec cried while crowding the glass, trying to reach his boyfriend._

_“Magnus, please be okay,” he cried and begged, repeating it over and over again. He needed him to be okay._

_He could feel his breathing speed up. He started gasping, trying to get air, but it felt like it wasn’t working. This just made him cry harder._

Magnus was peacefully sleeping in his king sized bed in his Brooklyn loft. He was awoken by noises of someone in distress. At first he thought there was an intruder, but when he checked his wards he only felt the presence of two people.

Himself and Alec. Magnus quickly sat up when he thought of Alec. He looked over in the bed to see his love shaking and crying in his sleep.

“Magnus,” he heard the younger boy groan.

“Alexander, darling I’m right here. Wake up. It's just a dream,” the warlock said while gently shaking him.

“P-please be okay.”

“Hey Alec, I’m okay,” the younger boy still wasn’t waking and just began to cry harder. Magnus didn’t know what to do so he sent a jolt of magic to wake him.

Alec immediately jumped and sat up on the bed.

“Alexander, everything is okay. You’re in my loft in bed. Nothing is wrong.”

“Magnus,” Alec gasped and went into the older’s open arms. Magnus pulled Alec into his chest with strong arms. He gently stroked his back while trying to calm down. He whispered reassurances that everything was fine, that he was fine.

Alec sobbed while gripping onto Magnus any way he could for what seemed like hours. It was difficult to see his precious Alexander in so much pain.

Eventually the crying subsided and Magnus laid them both down on the bed. Face to face, holding hands, closer than ever.

“Darling,” Magnus began while pushing loose strands of hair away from Alec’s face. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Alec just shook his head softly and moved closer to Magnus. He could tell that talking about the nightmare wasn’t up for debate tonight, so he did the only thing he could do to help Alec.

He held him close and promised to never let go.


End file.
